


A New Life

by JadeRiley96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, F/M, Werewolves, alpha mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiley96/pseuds/JadeRiley96
Summary: Evelyn moves to a new town with her best friend, to start a new life. There they meet wonderful new friends and a secret hidden from everyone but a few. What happens when she meets Andrew O'Conner, Heir to the O'Conner pack and future Alpha.**Don't now if this is any good and debating on how to proceed with story.****Will need some fixing.**





	A New Life

My life is pretty boring. I was the girl that was always stuck in a book, rather than socializing. I wasn't antisocial and I did have friends that I went out with plus I worked at Cleo's dad's bar while in college. However nothing exciting ever happened. All in all, I'm just a normal girl from Hollows, Georgia. My name is Evelyn Hale. I'm 25 and ready to leave this town. I moved a couple times because my dad was in the army, but when he retired. Him and my mom decided to come back to our hometown. My best friend Cleo and I are moving to Luna Hills, Pennsylvania.

I met Cleo seven years ago in our senior year of high school when she moved down from Maine, we instantly became attached at the hip. We applied to the same college when we found out we were going to a similar career field. She went to get a Master's in English and I went for Library Science. Since we graduated a week ago, all we have been doing is packing. We already found a place there and had all of our things shipped there. However, right now we are at the airport saying goodbye to everyone.

"Ohh! I'm going to miss you so much!" Cried my mother as she squeezed me a bit too hard. She was strong for someone so small. My dad was trying to pry her off of me, just so he could do the same while my two brothers laughed at me.

"Sweetie, you can't just hog her! Let me hug my little girl."

Hugging me even tighter before finally letting me go and I went to hug my bros.

"Good luck, kid! You better call every day." Oliver, my older brother, stated as he let go of me. Zack, my little brother was trying not to cry.

"Hey buddy don't cry. I'll be back to visit and I'll send you tons of pictures, I promise!" I said, ruffling his hair. The watery smile I got in return almost was enough for me to start crying.

After saying goodbye to our families, we grabbed our bags and headed to the ticket station, then to the boarding area.

********Hours later**********

When we landed and got our bags, we called a cab to takes us to our apartment. it's a nice three bedrooms with 2 baths. Neither of us got the master bedroom room with the bathroom attached, choosing to make that room our office space. the other two rooms are about the same size; those are going to be our rooms. We both start at Luna High School. So we have the whole weekend to get unpacked. As it was getting closer to dinner time we decided that we should stop for the day. The kitchen was completely unpacked and we got the dining room and living room half way done. All the big furniture we had was already placed where we wanted it and we got the tv and dvd player unpacked at least, so this way Cleo can hook it up and find our movies while I go get dinner. We decided to have hibachi and there just happened to be one really close. Deciding that I wanted to get to know the area well I walked there instead of driving. Walking in I was greeted by various people

"Hello!"

"Welcome!"

"How are you?"

Smiling and returning my greetings, I went up to the counter and placed my order then went outside to call Cleo about the wait. As I got off the phone, I was nearly knocked over as someone rushed into me. Little arms wear wrapped around my legs with a giggling yell of hello. Looking down I see a girl, with red hair and very bright green eyes and looking about 8 years old, giggling up at me. She was so cute I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Well hello there! What's your name?" I asked her

"HI! I'm Belle!" She smiled at me so big, that I found myself giggling with her.

"Well Belle, my name is Evie. Where are your parents?"

"They're at home! I'm here with my brother and uncle!"

""Then what are you doing here with me?" I was generally curious as to why she would come up to a random stranger when she was with her family

"We saw you walk by and my uncle thought you were really really cute and he wouldn't stop talking about you, so Hayden said that he would distract Uncle Andy while I try to get you to come talk to him!" She said point to the window of the arcade next door where you can see a man about my age with a teenage boy playing a Jurassic world shooter game. He was really handsome. Chin length black hair, blue or green eyes, I can't really tell, and looked like he was an athlete.

"Well your uncle is really really cute too and I would be glad for you to introduce me to him." I told her with a smile. Belle gave a big hooray and grabbing my hand and tugging me into the arcade. Getting closer to the two guys, we noticed that they hadn't realized they had two girls standing behind them as Hayden, according to belle, was rubbing his wins in the older one, Andy's pouting face. Andy had spun around, to go sulking at their table I assume, and stopped short. There was a look of surprise on his face as he looked at me for a few seconds. Hayden elbowed him as he snickered at his uncle, causing me and Belle to share a smile. But that must have snapped some since into him, because after shooting his nephew a glare he looks at me again and then to Belle and her hand in mine. He looked really confused, so I though I could give him a hand.

"Hello! Andy, Right? I'm Evelyn!" I said to him.

"Ummm what?" He asked looking at Belle.

"Well you wouldn't stop talking about how pretty she was so I went up to her and she's really nice! She even thinks you're cute too!" Exclaimed the girl. it was pretty hard to keep up with her, she was talking really fast like sugar rush kid.

"You did what?!" he said loudly, looking embarrassed.

"Hey Belle, let's go look at the claw machine!" said Hayden as he smirked at his uncle. The two ran off leaving me with the red-faced man.

"I'm so sorry about my niece, miss." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes .

Laughing I replied, "There's nothing to apologize about, She's adorable and honest. And they only seem to want to see you happy."

"They?" He asked finally looking at me with a raised brow.

"Yes they. it seems the brother was to distract you while she got me." I laughed, "But she wasn't wrong either when she told you i found you cute." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Really? Well how bout we start over then. Hi, I'm Andrew O'Conner." He said with a dashing smile, radiating confidence now, holding his hand out.

"I'm Evelyn Hale! But my friends call me Evie" I smiled at him as i went to shake his hand, but as soon as he had my hand he turned it and brought it up to him and kissed the back of it. I swear my face was fire hot with how red it was.

"So, Evelyn, are you new around here?" He asked, smirking at the reaction he got.

"Yes, actually. My best friend and I just moved from Georgia. We actually just landed today." I told him. "We were unpacking but I was getting dinner while she's hooking up the TV, so I walked here to order food." We continued to chat for a few minutes and flirting here and there. I was really enjoying myself and Andrew was really nice and funny.

I looked at my watch and realized, with a frown, my food should be ready now. "Actually I should head back and check to see if the foods ready. Cleo will kill me if I bring her back cold lo-mien noodles."

"Do you live close by? Maybe we could walk with you? Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be walking alone." He just likes to make me blush.

"Oh I don't want to cause you any bother, it's just two minutes up the road."

"it's no trouble at all. You grab your food and I'll grab those sneaky little brats real quick" Laughed Andrew before he went to find the kids. So I went next door to grab the food and went back outside. They were already outside so I went up to them.

"EVIE!" Belle was instantly attached to my leg cause us to laugh.

"Hello! I'm Hayden by the way." He said with a smile. Hayden seems mature for his age.

"Hey" I smiled in returned. "You guys don't have to walk me home, seriously."

"Aw, come on, it's our gentlemen duty!" Andy said and throwing an arm around Hayden's shoulders, who was nodding his head.

"Yes! Yes! I wanna see where you live!" Stated the little girl.

"Okay well it's this way." We all continued talking until we finally got to my building. By this time Andy and I traded phone numbers.

"Well this is my stop!" I laughed, "Cleo must be annoyed with how long its taking me!"

"Awessss...." Belle pouted, "I wanted to play more!"

"Now hun, its getting late and I have to take you back home to your parents." Andy told her before turning towards me. "We should let you go. It was a pleasure meeting you Evie, I hope to see you again soon." He gave me a huge smile.

"It was great meet all of you! I'm sure we'll see each other soon." I smiled at them. I gave Andy a quick kiss on the cheek before waving and running inside.


End file.
